


Beyond Slavery

by flickawhip



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucretia learns to love Melitta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Slavery

The first time that Lucretia truly sees Melitta is when the woman flinches from the men of the ludus. She has been jumpy for week on end and, eventually, Lucretia had seen fit to summon her. Melitta had come shyly, standing in quiet servitude, awaiting an order. Lucretia gives none, summoning the girl simply by movement. When Melitta stands directly in front of her, eyes upon floor, it is clear she is troubled. Lucretia's eyes are fixed solely on Melitta now and the girl trembles below her gaze. She is unsure how else to show servitude and she visibly flinches when Lucretia takes her hand. 

Lucretia's smile is soft however, her voice low. 

"Let nothing trouble you, dear Melitta, whilst we have time together."


End file.
